HEAEIB: Revolution
by guiltknight
Summary: Luke must escape the prison. Along with the help of his friends, he must stop an virus, and two of the strongest nations from destroying the world. Will he make it in time to raise a revolution or fail and watch the world get destroyed?
1. Chapter 1: The beggining of the end

Chapter 100: The beginning of the end

Luke has been imprisoned in atlantis for six months now. But let's travel six months back to retell what happened during the imprisonment

1/1/2012:  
Al Greesome was officially made the president of the united states. This development has shaken up the senate because all of the candidates whom opposed Greesome were found dead by "Natural causes".

2/1/2012:  
Greesome sends Luke from a small prison to Atlantis. Upon arrival, Luke quickly makes a few friends and lots of enemies.  
Jesus looses contact with Luke. All he knows is that he's in Atlantis.

3/1/2012:  
Greesome sends an execution treaty to the senate. The senate denies the execution treaty and sends it back to Greesome.  
Upon hearing this, the U.N. Becomes enraged at his doings. Greesome tells them to get off his bussiness with Luke or else he will nuke them.

15/1/2012:  
At the russian borders that were next to Europe became under attack by the russians. Merc whom was guarding the borders was annihilated by a nuclear bomb. Europe was once again open for attack.

16/1/2012:  
Russian president Dimitri Gerbechov sends a message to the U.N. To give themselves up to the Russian invasion.  
Within hours, the U.N. Responds by they will not surrender to the russians.

18/1/2012:  
Russia begins their invasion by starting with Ukraine, Turkey, Romania. Jesus and others head out there along with Luke's robots to help out the U.N.

25/1/2012:  
The Russian forces retreated from Ukraine, A few days later from Turkey and Romania. Alerted by this, Devil sends a message to Greesome that Luke might still have some operational bases thruought the states.

10/2/2012:  
Greesome sends a second treaty to the senate, by the deny it again.

11/2/2012:  
Greesome sends out his new army called "The royal army" to search out and destroy Luke's remaining bases in the states. People and the senate oppose, but those who were in his way were shot.

13/2/2012:  
Luke hears of the events that were happening outside the prison walls. He then begins to plan out his escape. Telling this to his newly made friends, they tell him in return about why they were send in Atlantis. Before they were caught, they were labeled as "Iluminati". All of the prisoners in Atlantis were set up and rid of cause they knew too much about some of the politicians, Including Greesome.

14/2/2012:  
Inside Atlantis were sent spies. They found out about Luke and told the guards. The guards send him to confined imprisoment. Locked up, alone and in the darkness, The demon inside him began to leak.

28/2/2012:  
The royal army finds Lukes base which was under his home. Aaron, Marik and his followers aided with the robots, Defended the base perfectly. They continued to defend for another five months.

3/3/2012:  
Greesome sends a third Execution treaty to the senate but senate declines again.

5/3/2012:  
Jesus and others begin their training in heaven to enhance their barriers and their natural attacks. Leaving Masr and Samantha in south America to deal with the revolutions and their pregnancies.

20/3/2012:  
Lot's of mysterious kidnappings began. In every country in the world, at least five children and adults went missing.

27/3/2012:  
The number of kiddnappings increased.

1/4/2012:  
A new virus appears in the world. Called the z-virus, It began to spread in Asia. Virus destroys white blood cells and replaces them with black cells, which do more harm to the body, and leads them to death. After the body dies, it returns back as a mindless zombie drone.

3/4/2012:  
Greesome sends out a fourth Execution treaty. The senate declines. Greesome gets angry and sends the royal army to deal with the senators.

27/4/2012:  
The kidnappings stop and the z-virus has spread thrughout China. This alerts the world.

1/5/2012:  
Greesome sends a fifth execution treaty. Half the senators agree and half of them don't. Then the treaty is sent to the government. They decline the treaty. Angered by this, He kills the warden of Atlantis and makes himself the warden.

2/5/2012:  
U.N. Is angered by Greesomes doings and tells him to let go of Luke. Greesome declines.

20/5/2012:  
The z-virus spreads into the koreas, Japan and vietnam.

30/5/2012:  
Jesus and others start to move and so does the devil along with Greesome.

Now back to the present.

Greesome is sitting in the oval office, drafting out a sixth execution treaty. "This time I will send it out my self!" 


	2. Chapter 2: The sevnth execution treaty

Chapter 101: The seventh execution treaty.

In Washington D.C

Greesome has entered the Congress so he could get them to accept the seventh execution treaty. As he went up to the podium, everyone stood in silence. "Good day ladies and gentleman. I came here to have a treaty accepted."Greesome said.  
The senators sat down. "Then why didn't you send a messenger sir."Senator number 1 said. "That's because I wanted to deliver it myself and to remember some of you what will happen if you reject this treaty."Gresome replied. "But that is unfair to us, forcing such bullshit treaty for a world wide hero!"Senator number 2 said.  
"A hero?"Greesome asked. "That's right, he did some great things a year and half ago!"second senator said. Greesome begins to laugh. "If he was a 'hero' then why did he murder the former president?"Greesome asked.

"That wasn't him who done it! We all saw half a year ago that he defeated the true murderer of our beloved president!" The first senator said. Greesome bangs his fist on the podium violently. "Silence!"He yells. The senators start to feel uneasy. "I told you all that it was all set up so he could get away with it! I guess I was to lenient on you senators!"

"What are you going to do if we reject this piece of crap?"The third senator asked. "I will send my royal army and take hostage your families."Greesome replied.  
The third senator laughs. "I'm sorry mister president. But I don't have any living family members anymore cause you already killed them."he said.  
"You still haven't learned yet I guess!"Greesome said. Some senators looked frightened. Greesome puts the treaty on the table and walks back to the podium. The nearest senators look at the treaty.

A half hour passes by. The last senator looks at it. "Well what's your decision?"Greesome asked. "Who accepts this treaty please raise your hands."The senator president said. Forty senators raised their hands.  
"Who rejects this treaty please raise your hands now!"The senator president said. Fifty senators raise their hands. "And those who are undecided or neutral please raise your hands now!" The senator president said. Ten people raised their hands.

"Now that the voting is decided I declare that this treaty is rejected!"The senator president announce. "No! You will all pay for this dearly!"Greesome shouted. He stormed out of the congress with rage.

Inside the oval office. Greesome was walking in circles pondering on what to do. Then he thinks of something. He heads to his desk and calls his assistant. "Dear would mind calling all the presidents around the world and tel them that I want a Presidents summit in one weeks time.


	3. Chapter 3: The presidents summit

Chapter 102: The presidents summit

Almost every president arrives at the summit except those from Asia and South America. Al Greesome walks up to the podium. "Thank you all for coming. I have called this summit to have a meeting about Luke's Ooomas execution."He said.

The prime minster of the Great Britain stands up. "I'm sorry to say Greesome, but me and my fellow European countries reject this execution."He said. "And why is that?"Greesome asked. "Because he is a world wide hero. Not a criminal."The prime minster said calmly. "Yes he is a criminal. Didn't you see what he did? He killed the previous president! Isn't that enough of a proof?"Greesome asked.

"I agree with Greesome!"Gerbechev said. "Finally some one sees the truth."Greesome said. The German president stands up. "What have we here? I thought that U.S and Russia were some what of rivals. What's the meaning of this?"He said.  
"Nothing. We just had a same thought. But I bet that we aren't the only ones!"Gerbechev said.

"So, who else agrees with us?"Greesome asked. The president of Iran stands up. "I agree with you . Thanks to him, we have to fear the Z-virus that killed off Asia and it is at our doorstep already. I say we kill fast!"He said.  
The Australian president stands up. "Are you mad? We can't kill him for something that we don't if he created or not. As for the execution, I'm neither with it or against it."He said.

"What about the African states?"Greesome asked. The African states begin to debate this among themselves. Until the president of Egypt stands up. "As of now, we are on the same side as Australia. If he really killed him then we need better evidence of this. But if he does anything heroic again then we'll side with Europe. That is all we have to say."He said.

The European countries begin to debate among themselves. The prime minister sits back down and the president of the Czech Republic stands up. "I have one thing to say. I trusted the states back then when the previous president was still in charge. Ever since you came in Greesome, the entire world went crumbling down. Not just you , but Russia as well. Ever since that attack on Turkey and Romania, I lost all my respect for you."He said.

"So what's your point?"Greesome asked impolitely. "All I'm saying is that if you try to execute him , then I will do anything to save him. Not just me, but the rest of the European nations will do the same."The Czech president said.  
"Is he really that important?"Australian president asked. "He did save my country and the rest of Europe. It feels like I owe him a favor."The Czech president replied.

Gerbechev chuckles. "I just thought of a better idea. Since the senate and your people disagree with you Greesome, then how about you send him to me and I'll take him to the most dangerous gulag that we have."He said. "I REJECT THAT!"The prime minister shouted. Greesome grins evilly. "I agree with you Gerbechev."He said.

All of the European presidents stand up. "We see that the both of you have fallen into the darkness. So from here on, Europe is at war with both of you!"The prime minister said.  
And with that statement, the presidents summit ends.


	4. Chapter 4: The rescue plan

Chapter 103: The rescue plan

Westminster Palace:  
The prime minister is walking through one of the corridors along with his secretary. "I want you to contact them. Once you've contacted them, tell them to call me. I will explain everything to them. Understood?"He asked. The secretary nods. The prime ministers opens the double doors wide and walks in.

Somewhere in Africa:  
The search for the Millennium seeds continues. Vin is in a heavy rainforest. Every other step he trips on something. "God dammit. Why does it have to be so fucking dark in here."He shouts. A few birds fly away. "Why were the seeds made so small that no one can see them?"He thought to himself. He takes another few steps. A small glimmer of light begins to sprout from the ground. As Vin got closer, the light was getting larger.

He reaches the light and looks at the ground. There lied a bag. He takes it and pours out the contents on his palm. Out fell golden seeds. "Finally. After searching for half a year, I finally find them."He said. Jesus appears behind him. Vin stumbles at the sound. "Come vin, it's time to gather."Jesus said. He takes out his hand. Vin grabs it and both disappear.

They appear in a circular room that was lit by torches. A round table was in the middle with chairs for nine people. seven of them were filled in by Hero, Jeputir, Aeth , Unus, Masr, Galaxia, and Samantha. Vin and Jesus take up the empty seats. Everyone except for Samantha looked the same. Samantha had longer hair and was in her eight month of pregnancy. "Welcome all. The reason that we gather here today is for a couple of reasons. The firsts is Lukes rescue. Second is that the devil is starting to make his moves once again. I have a bad feeling that the execution has a big influence on his plans."Jesus said.

"So what do you think we should do?"Samantha asked. "Save Luke first of course. Then strike the devil with our full force!"Jeputir replied. "It won't be that easy. The devil has made U.S. And Russia one of his territories. Everything he says, his underlings will do."Hero said.  
"Yeah that's true. But we have Europe on our side. So it's not that bad. And if we save Luke then maybe he might shed some light on this situation."Aeth said. "Jesus, you said that you had a connection with Luke."Galaxia said. "I did, but I lost him ever since he was moved to that stronghold named Atlantis."Jesus replied.

"Where is it at?"Hero asked. "Somewhere beneath the sea."Jesus replied. "What? That means he could be anywhere!"Jeputir said. "I can trace the worlds oceans!"Aeth said. "It's too risky. If they find you, then you might never see the sun again."Jesus replied. "The what the hell are we supposed to do?"Samantha asked.

"You won't do anything! You need to rest!"Masr said. "I'm not going to lay down and wait for them to execute my boyfriend."Samantha said. She feels a kick in her stomach. "I think that masr is right! You should stay here where it's safe."Jesus said.  
"Okay, so what's the plan?"Hero asked. "I found out that Greesome is having a private meeting with Gerbechev. I will hide in the room and find out everything I can. I might not be the only one doing that. With this I end the meeting with some good news. Vin just found the millennium seeds. That's four for us."Jesus said. 

Everyone clap their hands a few times. With that they all leave the room. Jesus tries to connect with Luke by using telepathy, but fails again. "Luke, I hope your doing okay down there!"He said.

A cell phone rings and the prime minister picks it up. "Hello? Oh it's you guys. So my secretary has found you. Anyways I need you people to something. If you fail then there will be heavy consequences."


	5. Chapter 5: The transfer plan

Chapter 104: The transfer plan

The day of the meeting between Greesome and Gerbechev. Somewhere in a forest in the outskirts of Pennsylvania: A limo is driving on the rocky path. It stops in front of a worn down shack. The back of the limo opens up and Greesome steps out dressed in smoking. Jesus watched him enter the shack and waits until the limo leaves.

He makes himself invisible and enters the shack. Inside was way more modern than it looked outside. A conference table was in the middle of the shack. In one corner was a computer that had some pictures of naval ships and submarines. On the other side was a window and Gerbechev stood there looking out, wearing the same things as Greesome.

"Did anyone follow you?"Gerbechev asked.  
"No, and you?"Greesome asked.  
"Nope. I hope that you've got a perfect plan!"Gerbechev replied.

Jesus notices something odd. "So i'm not the only one who's listening to this!"He thought to himself.  
"So here's my plan. Better listen carefully cause I'm saying this only once."Greesome said.  
"Okay, then let's begin."Gerbechev said.  
Greesome walks up to the computer and starts to type. "So here's my plan. There will be four choppers. Three of them will be decoys."He said. A few pictures pop up on the screen along with some data.  
Gerbechev examines them closely. "Is that it?"He asked.  
"Yeah but that's not all!"Greesome said as he began to type again. "Each chopper will be guarded by four jets." More pictures pop up on the screen with more data. "They will land somewhere in Moscow. Then, Luke will be in your hands. How will you escort him from there?"

Gerbechev pushes Greesome away from the computer and begins to type. "I will escort him and the decoys with armored vehicles into the harbor near the Arctic ocean. Small ships will be awaiting them and transport them straight into the Gulag called Death. Of course they will be guarded by sea and air."Gerbechev said as he showed Greesome everything about the transfer.

"Is that all?"Greesome asked.  
"Yeah. But we still haven't thought of the date yet. How about three days from now?"Gerbechev asked.  
"That doesn't sound bad. I will use my Royal Army instead of the navy. Cause if I used them, then maybe they would rebel me like the rest of the country does."Greesome replied.  
Both of them shake hands and leave the shack.

Jesus watches them leave. "I must warn the others and prepare quickly."He said and disappears.

Somewhere dark: A computer screen was monitoring everything that happened in the shack. "Watchtower, have you recorded everything?"A rough voice said.  
"Affirmative. Everything is ready to go!"Watchtower said.

The room begins to lighted up. Ten people were inside the room looking at the monitor. On their backs were written SPEC OPS DIVISON.


	6. Chapter 6: The British Special Operation

Chapter 105: The British Special Operations enter

Somewhere in a hidden base:  
Ten people were standing around a table full of pictures and data. Their leader comes out of the shadows: He was going bald, had an eye patch on his left eye, and signs of growing old were showing on his face and had a white mustache.  
"All right team. We've been called in by the prime minister for this mission. As you can see here on the table, Luke is their primary hostage. Our mission is this, find their traveling routes, find him and rescue him safely."He said.

A man steps out of the shadows: He was in his mid twenties, had spiky yellow hair, blue eyes, and no facial hair. "So, where do we go 'Eye-patch"? He asked.  
"You, 'Lighting' will go alone. There's a suspicious submarine docked near the extraction point, where our primary goal will be taken into one of the ships. I want you to check that out." Eye-patch replied.  
Lightning nods. Eye-patch continues to speak. "I also want to send Ghost and Demon-face into Russia."  
Two men step out of the shadows. Both of them wore masks. One had a mask with a skull on it. The other had a mask that was black except for red eyes that shined red in the dark.  
"I want you two there asap. 'Watchtower' will fill you in on the way there."Eye-patch said. A woman steps out of the shadows: Her red hair reached her shoulders, brown eyes and wore glasses.  
"Me, Tango, Nova, Ninja, Roach and Nitro will attack the royal army Navy from the air. Once we take out most of them, then we will infiltrate the ships and search for Luke, is that understood?"Eye-patch ordered. Five more people step out of the shadows. 'Tango' was a tall man in mid thirties with little facial hair. He wore a heavy suit of armor and in his hands was a heavy machine gun. A scar came down from his left eye down to his mouth and had brown hair.  
'Nova' was a woman who had short yellow hair. Her eyes were green.  
'Ninja' was a ninja. Had everything that ninjas had except for night vision.  
'Roach' was a man in mid twenties. He had an ak47 around his shoulder. With a light smile, he can make any girl fall for him.  
'Nitro' was a man in mid twenties, he was a car mechanic. He used most of his mechanical techniques on his opponents in the past.

"Now let's all prepare and head out!" Eye-patch said.  
Jesus and others appear. "Mind if we join you?"He asked.  
"Who are you?"Eye-patch asked.  
"It's okay sir. From what I've collected, they're allies of Luke's"Watchtower said.  
"We come in peace. We just want to join forces with you in the assault."Jesus said.  
Eye-patch thinks it over. "Sure. With your abilities, we might make it out unharmed."He said.  
They begin to prepare.

Three days later.

In Russia:  
"This is Ghost and Demon-face reporting to watchtower!"Ghost says.  
"Watchtower here."Watchtower replies.  
"We have made it near the extraction point. Keep a lookout on the enemy patrols."Ghost said.  
"Roger that, for the time, watchtower out!"Watchtower said.  
Ghost and Demon-face wait patiently for the armored trucks to arrive in the extraction point.

Lightning enters the submarine and takes out the first officer he sees. He changes clothes with the officer, hides him in a closet and continues forward.

The rest of the team enter five armored choppers and rise into the air.

In Atlantis:  
Many levels below the surface of the facility lies a dark corridor. Five guards were walking through with flashlights. They stop at one of the cells. The sound of chains can be heard from the inside.  
"It's finally time for your transfer."


	7. Chapter 7: Prison riot!

Chapter 106: Prison riot!

The jail guard grabs his set of keys and unlocks the cell door. He opens the door wide and points the flashlight to look inside. The light grabs Luke's face. He looked worn out and tired. He has huge bags under his eyes and his hair was a mess. His arms and legs were chained and locked together.  
He looks at the guard weakly.  
"About time eh?"He said.

One of the three guards who stood outside the cell fainted. "Hey, hang in there!"Guard number one said.  
"Quick, grab him and get him out. He couldn't take the pressure."The second guard said.

They both grab the fainted guard and leave the fourth guard with Luke. "I'm warning you! If you do anything, I will shoot you right here on the spot!"He said.  
Luke smirks at him and stands up from the rusty metallic bed. The guard grabs him by the chains and leads him out of the cell and into the torch lit corridor. They were half way out when sounds of people yelling were heard in the distance.

The guards walkie talkie begins to buzz. "This is the warden speaking. The prisoners have started a riot. Make sure you don't get into any tight spots and get him out of here quickly."  
The guard grabs the walkie, presses the button and says "Understood sir!"

He then grabs Luke by the wrist and pulls him forward. From one of the cells, a set of hands grabs the Guard and pull him closer and begins to choke him. The guard faints and collapses to the ground. Luke just stares at the cell. The cell doors open and two men walk out. One was tall, bald and muscular. The other was skinny and had messy white hair.

"Big Bill and Mastermind! What are you two doing here?"Luke asked.  
Mastermind crouches next to the fainted guard and picks up the set of keys. "Rescuing you of course."

"We set up a riot upstairs and through the rest of the underwater prison. Everyone of the prisoners have gained your trust and are helping us to get you out of here."Big Bill said. 

Mastermind walks up to Luke and starts to try the keys to see which ones would unlock him. After ten tries, Luke is free.  
"Thank you guys. I don't know how to pay you back."Luke said .  
"No, you don't need to thank us, but we thank you for standing up to the corrupted government."Big Bill said.  
"Is there anyway I can get out of here?"Luke asked.  
"Yup. There's a chopper waiting for you outside. It was heavily guarded until we made the riot. It should be safe to go there."mastermind replied.

"Where is it?"Luke asked.  
"On the surface of the prison!"Mastermind replied.  
Luke crouches next to the guard and grabs his gun. "Then let's go. There isn't enough time remaining."

The three of them run down the corridor until they reach a set of stairs. The sound of shooting and rioting got louder. Luke looks at both of them and nods. Then they run up the stairs. A group of people were guarding the staircase. The two guards that carried the fainted one were bleed on the floor right next to the stairs.

"Glad you made it!"  
"Good to see you alive!"  
"Let's go! More guards will be here soon!"

Luke nods and they all spread through the cell block where more prisoners were locked. In no time, out of the small group became a small army and kept on growing after they went thru every cell block. The guards couldn't stand a chance against them and so they ran away from them out of fear.

The warden heard this. "I want them to regroup and head towards the surface. They want to free Luke but I won't let that happen." Greesome said.  
His secretaries nod and leave the oval office.

Meanwhile the army of prisoners that were lead by Luke were at the entrance to the surface. Everyone was breathing hard because they all ran or had fight with the guards.

"We're almost there guys! But before we go, I must say something to you all. The guards might be guarding the surface. Not just them, but snipers will be inside the watchtowers. So if you die, you will die in honor. So thank you all who fought with me!"Luke said.  
They all cheer and wave their weapons. They all pass by Luke and blast through the door. A shower of bullets kill the first ones who came outside.  
That didn't stop the prisoners. Luke was the last one who stood in the entrance. The sounds of shooting quiet down. He looks outside and sees pools of blood and piles of bodies everywhere. The guards were all wiped out. Most of the prisoner were also killed.

The only ones left were the snipers whom were in the watchtowers. The remaining prisoners aimed and shot them. Big Bill and Mastermind were one of the survivors.

"Luke, look. That chopper is waiting for you!"He said.

"What about the rest of you?"Luke asked.

A bullet whizzed by Luke's ear. He turns around to see more guards running out of the cell blocks.  
Mastermind grabs Luke's shoulder.  
"This is where we stay. Now go, we will hold them off."  
He let's go, raises his weapons and shouts. The others do the same and charge at the guards.  
Luke takes the chance and begins to run towards the chopper. In not time he reaches it and climbs in. Then he starts up the engine and rises into the air. When he gained enough altitude, he turns around to look at the prison for one last time.

A rocket passes by him. It explodes in the prison sending a huge mushroom cloud into the air. The chopper gets caught in the sonic waves and is send of course.  
"Oh shit!"Luke screams and crashes into the sea.


	8. Chapter 8: Operation rescue the package

Chapter 107: Operation rescue package

Luke slowly opens his eyes and sees nothing but darkness. His eyes adjusts to the darkness and sees that he's in a prison cell. He scratches his head and mumbles "That escape must've been a dream. Man this sucks!" He stands up and notices a sound that came from the other side of the wall. "I think I hear the sound of waves! So I'm not dreaming after all. They must've locked me up when I crashed into the sea."

The prison, Atlantis was nothing but a ruin now. The bodies were rotting in the fire. Hero, Jesus, Aeth and Jeputir have apparated into the grounds.  
"Are you sure that you felt his presence here?"Hero asked.  
"Yeah, I'm positive. My powers never failed me before!"Jesus replied as he examined the ruins and the rotting bodies.  
"What happened here? The smell of flesh burning is really making me want to vomit!"Jeputir said.  
"It looks like a war stormed through here, wiping out both sides!"Aeth said as he walked around looking at the bodies.

Sounds of movement and rocks breaking got their attention.  
"What's that?"Aeth asked.  
"I don't know. Let's take a look!"Hero said.  
They went deeper into the grounds and saw that Mastermind was still alive. He was trying to break some rocks that trapped his legs and he layed in a pool of blood.  
"We found a survivor!"Hero shouted to Jesus and Jeputir.  
They rushed towards them and Jeputir used hid powers to move the rocks. Mastermind screams in pain. His legs were smashed to pieces and torn off.  
He coughs out blood and says. "Have you come for Luke?"  
"Yeah, do you know where he is?"Jesus asked.  
"He's not here anymore. We freed him and he took off in a chopper that was waiting for him!"Mastermind replied.

Just then a group of five choppers circled and landed in the prison. Jesus approaches them. Eyepatch jumps out from one of them.  
"What's the situation here?"He asked.  
"Looks like a riot has broken out and Luke escaped. But something has hit this place hard." Jesus replied.  
"Have you checked the inside for any survivors?"Eyepatch asked.  
"No, not yet! But we did find one survivor and he's in a serious condition."Jesus replied.  
Aeth walks up to them. "He just died from his wounds!"  
"Damn!"Jesus said.  
"We should check out the lover levels of this place for any information!"Eyepatch said.  
"It's not advisable. This place has been possibly hit by a nuke. The lover levels might be severely destroyed and flooded."Aeth replied.  
"Then we should jump into the choppers and find the boy before he hit's Russia!"Eyepatch said.  
Jesus nods.  
"Alright everyone, get back into the choppers. We're heading out again!"Eyepatch ordered.  
"What about these bodies?"Jesus asked.  
"I'll send some forces to retrieve the bodies and send them to the mainland. In the meantime we search for him."Eyepatch replied.

One mile away from the prison:  
"Sir, we found a crash site!"The pilot announces.  
"Where?"Eyepatch asked.  
"Right below us sir!"Pilot replied.  
Below them were pieces of the chopper that Luke used. The tail was still in the air while the front was filing with water.  
"Luke, where the heck are you?"


	9. Chapter 9:Operation rescue the package 2

Chapter 108: Operation rescue the package 2

The sound of waves stop. Luke presses his ear close to the wall. He hears nothing but silence. "Have they arrived somewhere? Maybe here's my chance to strike once they come for me!"He though to himself.  
The sound of boots came closer and closer behind the locked door along with the sound of something heavy being dragged. The lights turn on. Luke is blinded when the doors open up. 2 Russian men were in the door way. They held a third person up by his shoulders. He is all bloody and is unrecognizable and wore the same clothes as the two Russians. Luke stands up and attacks them. They quickly throw the injured man inside the cell and grab Luke by his handcuffs. They then both tackle him to the ground. Luke groans in pain.  
The two men stand back up and dust themselves off.  
"Looks like you've awakened and is full of life. Don't worry, we'll be there shortly."One of them said.  
Then they both smirk at Luke and they both leave the cell, lock the doors behind them and turn the lights off. Luke crawls up to the injured man. He coughs out blood.  
"Hey, you okay?"Luke asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine."The man replied with no sign of any Russian in his English accent.  
"Who are you anyway and what made them beat you up into a pulp like this?"Luke asked.  
"My name's Lightning. I was sent here by my commander to rescue you. Those guys found out that there was an extra member on board. My Russian accent gave me away. I was outnumbered and here I am now!"Lightning replied.  
Luke chuckles and says "You've got a nice way of doing it!"  
"Well, I'm still a rookie at these kinds of things!"Lighting replied.  
"A rookie? So there's more of you?"Luke asked.  
"Yeah, us and your god like friends are searching for you. That reminds me, I have to give word to my commander once I find you!"Lightning replied.  
He painfully sits up and starts to search for his ear phone. He finds it in one of his pockets shattered.  
"Oh no!"Lightning said heart brokenly.

Somewhere above the sea:  
The Spec. Ops. Choppers were speeding fast. Eye-patch is trying to contact Lightning but gets nor response.  
"Damn!"He said.  
Next to him sat Jesus and asks "What's wrong!"  
"I can't contact Lightning!" Eye-patch replied.  
"Was it that guy who was sent to search that speculiar submarine we found?"Aeth asked.  
He sat next to Jesus.  
"Yeah. It's been over 24 hours since I heard from him last time! He's still a rookie after all!"Eye-patch replied.  
Jesus looks at Hero whom was sitting at the opposite side of him.  
"You know what to do!"Jesus said to him.  
"Right! I'll use my new apparition powers to search for Luke and the rookie."Hero replied.  
"Be careful tho. You can only apparate three times."Jesus warned.  
Hero nods and apparates.

He apparates into a lookout room in one of the four submarines. The room was full of hostiles.  
"Oh geez. This is one of the worst places that I wanted to apparate to. By the way, do you guys know the way to Moscow?"He asked the Russian officers.

Meanwhile:  
"You said that there's more of you. So where's the rest?"Luke asked.  
"Well, I was the only one tho be sent here. Two went into Russia and are waiting for your arrival there. The rest is on helicopters along with your friends and are heading to search out the four choppers that Greesome has sent out. They still think that you're in one of them!"Lightning replied.  
"So they're heading for a trap!"Luke shouts.  
"Possibly!"Lighting replied.

Hero apparates inside the cell.  
"Damn, where the hell am I now?"He asked himself.  
"Hero, is that you?"Luke asked. The voice sounded familiar to him.  
"Luke? Is that you?"Hero asked.  
Luke jumps up.  
"Hell yeah."Luke replies.  
Hero rushes towards him and hugs him.  
"Thank God you're still alive."Hero said.  
Lightning staggers upwards.  
"Do you have anyway of lighting up this cell?"He asked.  
Hero steps back and claps his hands.  
A small energy ball appeared in the cell. It emitted light which spread across the cell.  
"You haven't aged a tiny bit!"Hero said to Luke.  
"You look like and old man with those wrinkles on your forehead."Luke replied.  
Lightning tries to take a step forward but he collapses to the floor. Hero grabs him by the left shoulder and hoists him up.  
"Thanks!"Lightning said.  
"You gave Eye-patch a scare."Hero said.  
"I did? I would've called if my earphone hasn't been smashed to pieces."Lightning replied.  
Luke walks up to the door and presses his ear against it. He hears nothing but silence. Then he turns around and faces Hero.  
"How do we get out of here?"He asked.  
"Well, if I could apparate one more time, then it would be a piece of cake. Since I'm at my limits, the only thing I can do is send a message to Jesus by using telepathy."Hero replied.  
"Okay, then do it quickly!"Luke said.


	10. Chapter 10: Escape with the package

Chapter 109: Escape with the package

"Jesus can you hear me?"Hero asked.  
Jesus starts to go into a trance.  
Eye-patch starts to shake him. "Hey, are you okay?"He asked.  
Aeth grabs Eye-patch by the forearm and says "It's okay. He's in a trance. Someone is sending him a message through telepathy."

Meanwhile in Jesus's mind, he starts to communicate with Hero.  
"Yeah I can hear you. Are you alright?"Jesus asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine. I'm contacting you because I found them both in one of the submarines."Hero replied.  
"That's excellent. What're their conditions?"Jesus asked.  
"They were both locked up and beaten up a bit. Their spirits are still high."Hero replied back.  
"That's good. Can you teleport them back into the base?"Jesus asked.  
"Negative. I'm at my limits already. I already teleported twice. Can you come for us?"Hero replied.  
"Negative. We're going to be a bit busy here. You must get out of there by yourselves."Jesus replied back.  
"Roger that! Be careful thou. I got a word that you guys are heading for a trap."Hero warned.

Jesus opens his eyes and sits back up.  
"Who contacted you?"Aeth asked.  
"Hero. He found them a tad beat up but well. He warned me that we're heading for a set trap!"Jesus announced.  
"Oh that's nice to hear. Can he teleport them safely out of there?"Jeputir asked.  
"I'm afraid not. They must escape out of there by foot."Jesus replied.  
"And so do we!"Aeth said.  
"I think it's already too late for that!"Eye-patch said as he pointed out into the sea.  
Four Royal Troop naval ships were sailing in the sea. The four helicopters and sixteen Jet fighters were docked in the naval ships. The only things that were in the air were four Jet looking things except that they were smaller and twice as fast as normal Jets.  
"What the hell are those?"Aeth asked.  
"Those are called Aerial Combatants. They are hi-class machines that think by themselves. Same as Luke's robots and machines." Eye-patch replied.  
"This is bad. If they see us then we're dead!"Jeputir said sarcastically.  
"Quickly Aeth, create a heavy mist to cover us and them!"Jesus ordered.  
"I'll contact the others about the mist!"Eye-patch announced.

Meanwhile in the submarine, Hero unchains Luke.  
"How do we get out of here?"Luke asked.  
"The only option here is to take over this submarine!"Hero replied back.  
"We don't have any weapons to attack with."Luke announced.  
A sound of footsteps reach the door.  
Hero makes the ball of light disappear. Luke and lightning act as If they were sleeping while Hero hides behind the door.  
The door opens and a Russian soldier walks in carrying food.  
"Hey bastards wake up! Your lunch is here!"He said and throws the bowl of rice to the ground. The rice spills across the floor. Then the door shuts behind him and the room becomes dark. The Russian takes out his side arm and aims at the darkness. Luke trips him and the Russian collapses. His side-arm falls from his hand. Hero jumps on his back and breaks the Russians arms. The Russian screams in pain.  
The scream echoes through the corridor. The 2 Russian guards whom were guarding the corridor hear the scream and rush in to see what happened.  
When they entered, Hero pointed the gun at them. "Throw your weapons to the ground now!"He said.  
They do as they were told. Then Hero walks up to them and kicks the pistols in Luke's and Lightning's directions.  
"Get on your knees!"Hero ordered them.  
Both of the Russians drop on their knees with their hands behind their backs. Both of them smirk at Hero.  
Hero walks behind them and shoots them. The bodies collapse to the ground and wither away.  
Lightning screams. "What the hell are they?"He shouts.  
"They aren't humans?"Luke asked.  
"Nope. Neither is Gerbechev. Now let's go!"Hero ordered.


	11. Chapter 11: The empty submarine

Chapter 110: The empty submarine

Luke caries Lightning on his left shoulder. In His right hand he clenched a pistol that used to belong to one of the Russians. Hero is in the lead and carried two pistols. As they walked closer and closer to the end of the corridor, sounds of shuffling feet got louder and louder.  
Someone throws a grenade into the corridor.  
"Get back!"Hero shouts.  
Hero helps Luke by pushing him inside the room with the cell. Luke crash lands inside with Lightning and Hero runs ins and shuts the door behind him. The grenade explodes and the sirens go off. Sounds of water rushing inside the corridor sends the Russians running for their lives but fail.  
From the bottom of the door, water begins to trickle in.  
Lightning started to curse out loud because of the pain he's suffering.  
Luke looks at him and says "Sorry about that!"  
"It's fine!" Lightning said as he tried to pull on a smile.  
Luke quickly stands up, walks over to lightning and grabs him by the shoulder. Hero grabs the door handle and slowly opens the door. More water pours in until Hero opens the door fully.  
"Damn the waters fucking cold!"Lighting said.  
The water was up to their hips already and it steadily continues to rise.

"We have to get out of the corridor before we drown!"Hero said and grabs Lighting by the other shoulder.  
The three of them head out into the corridor once again. The freezing water didn't affect them at all. On the other side of the corridor is the engine room. The water reached their thighs. They starts to walk through the engine room when Luke notices that there was clothing in the water.  
"What's this?"Luke asked.  
"It's the clothes that the Russians wore! I wonder what happened to them!"Hero replied.  
Lightning looks around and sees demonic contraptions on the walls and where the engines should be. These contraptions had skull like switches that had scarlet eyes.  
"Guys, what are these weird things? I thought that the engines should be here."He said.  
"It's possible that this submarine wasn't made by humans."Luke said.  
Hero points to the door and says "There's the door. Let's go!"  
They entered a huge room full of empty beds. The roof was covered with pipes and the cold water slowly drowned the place. On the other side was a entrance and above the entrance was written 'Communication room'.  
"We're almost there!"Luke said.  
Hero let's go of Lightning and searches for something.  
"What are you doing?"Luke asked as he helped Lighting sit on one of the beds.  
"I'm searching for some of their officer clothing. Just in case if they contact the submarine." Hero replied.  
He finds three sets of clothes and throws two of them towards Luke and Lightning. They quickly undress and put the officer clothes on.  
Then Hero grabbed Lightning by the shoulders and walked into the communication room. Luke's head starts to hurt.  
"Let me out! Let me kill!"A voice said in Luke's head.  
"Damn it! Not you again! I won't take you out until needed!"Luke said.  
"Hey Luke. Hurry it up!"Hero shouted from the communication room.  
Luke stands up and head towards them. The room was empty and dry. Nothing but the radar, communication devices and a telescope. Hero sits Lightning onto a chair which was near the communication devices.  
Luke quickly checks the radar.  
"That's weird! There should be at least four dots on here but I don't see any." Luke said.  
The siren stops and Hero looks thru the telescope.  
"It seems that we have risen onto the surface. All I see is icebergs."He said.  
A message appears on the screen in Russian.  
"What's it say?"Luke asked.  
"'The chasers are caught! Their massacre is almost done'"Lightning translated.  
Hero raise the telescope up and sits on the floor with his legs crossed. Luke checks the entrance if anything moved.

"Jesus can you hear me?"Hero asked.  
"I hear you!"Jesus replied.  
"What's your status?"Hero asked.  
"Well, a battle has broken out here. We're doing our best not to get shot down. How about you guys?"Jesus asked.  
"We have secured the submarine but don't know where we are."Hero replied.  
"So this means that we've fallen into their trap?"Jesus asked.  
"It's possible!"Hero replied.  
"I'll tell Eye-patch to tell them to escape from Russia!"Jesus said.


	12. Chapter 12: The retreat

Chapter 111: The retreat

Somewhere in Russia, near the small harbor is a small mountain that had a huge forest growing on it. The harbor was full of Russian soldiers. Ghost and Demon face are looking at the through their binoculars. Both of them are hidden in the forest. Two trucks arrive at the harbor. More soldiers jump out of the truck.  
"That's odd. There's something strange going on down there!"Ghost said to his partner.  
Ghost and Demon face start to hear a beeping noise in their earphones. Both of them press their phones.  
"This is watchtower! Ghost and Demon face do you hear me?"Watchtower asked.  
"Yeah we hear ya! What's the situation?"Ghost asked.  
"You guys have to get your asses out of there asap. We have fallen into their trap!"Watchtower ordered.  
"But what about the kid?"Demon face asked.  
"Lightning and one of them priests got him! Get out of there fast! I see soldiers heading into the forest!"Watchtower replied.  
"Roger that!"Ghost said.  
Both of them grab their weapons and began to start running out of there. The sounds of dogs barking echo through the snowy forest.  
"Shit! They'll find us if we keep on running in this snow!"Demon face said.  
"Don't worry! There's a town up ahead!"Ghost replied.  
"How far is the town?"Demon face asked.  
"About five kilometers!"Ghost replied back as he looked back.  
A bullet just missed him by a couple of inches and hits a bark on a tree.  
"Damn there already here!"Ghost said.  
"We must hide ourselves and take them out silently!"Demon face said.  
Ghost agrees and both of them hid themselves and erased their footsteps in the snow. The chasing Russian soldiers arrive to where the footsteps end and start speaking in Russian. The three of them split up and search for any signs. Demon face crawls up to the nearest one and takes out his knife. He quickly presses his hand against the Russians mouth and slices his neck. The Russian collapses to the ground. One of the remaining Russians sees this and shouts at Demon face. The third turns around and aims at him. From behind, ghost snaps the Russians neck. The Russian who shouted was all alone and in a disadvantage. He begins to run away from them. Demon face throws his knife and hits the Russian at the back of his head. The body falls to the ground like a rag doll.  
Two dogs appear from now where and start to bark for their masters. Ghost takes out his silencer and kills the dogs. The barking attracts more Russians.  
"Dude we have to run!"Demon face said.  
They continue to run forward until they reach the end of the forest and stop on a dirty crossroad. Then they crouch down so they couldn't be seen.  
"Looks clear. Should we run across?"Demon face asked.  
"Yup! The towns right behind that patch of woods!"Ghost replied and pointed towards the other side of the road.  
Both of the stand up and run. They were halfway across the crossroad when a truck full of Russian soldiers skids to a stop in front of them. Without thinking, ghost pulls a pin of a grenade and tosses it under the truck.  
"Run!" He shouted.  
"Both of them run towards the other side as quick as their legs could run. Behind them, the grenade explodes sending the truck and the people inside to pieces.  
Ghost and Demon face run into the patch of woods. The explosion alerted the soldiers whom were in the woods.  
Ghosts holds Demon face back and presses his index finger to his lips. In front of them were more soldiers searching for them.  
Ghost and Demon face take out their silencers and slowly creep up to the Russians. One by one, they were killed until none of them were alive.  
"There shouldn't be anymore of them here!"Ghost said.  
They reach a wooden fence and climb over it.  
"We're in someone's backyard! We have to get out of here before someone finds us!"Demon face said.  
"I know that!"Ghost replied and ran forward. He busted through the window and landed inside the spacious house.  
"Look! The house is empty!"Ghost called out from inside the house.  
"Are you fucking crazy!"Demon face shouted.  
Sounds of footsteps in the snow were heard from behind the fence. Demon face jumps inside the house without hesitation.  
"They're here already?"Ghost asked.  
"Yeah! We must get out of here fast!"Demon face replied.  
Ghost points out of the front window.  
"I think I've found ourselves and escape vehicle!"he said.  
In front of them is a sports car.  
"You thinking what I'm thinking?"Ghost asked.  
"Hell yeah!" Demon face replied and started to grin evilly.  
Both of them barge out of the house. Ghost breaks the window and climbs inside the car. He then opens the passengers door and Demon face climbs in. The car starts up and both of them drive away from the scene. 


	13. Chapter 13: The battle of fliers and sea

Chapter 112: The battle of the fliers and seamen

In the mist, the Aerial Combatants find the choppers quickly.  
"Incoming!" One of the pilots shouts to the passengers as one of the Combatants aim at them.  
Jeputir stands up and begins to chant a spell. He then spreads his arms and from the palms of his hands gravity bursts out. With incredible force the Aerial Combatants are pushed away and most of them crash into the sea or each other.  
"Try to keep that up! I'm going to summon a hurricane!" Aeth said.  
"But do it quick! You know I won't last long!"Jeputir replied.  
Aeth closes his eyes and imagines a hurricane. He then begins to chant a spell. The wind begins to gain speed. A few water sprouts appear from the air and surround the Royal Army Navy ships. The sea turns into a huge whirlpool and begins to suck in the ships.  
"Hey! That's not a Hurricane!"Jeputir shouted.  
Aeth opens his eyes and it begins to rain. The ships sound their alarms and the people on board the ships begin to panic.  
Jeputir's gravity continues to defend the choppers. The navy ships turn their artillery at them. Then sounds of artillery fire blast through the air.  
"Holy shit! Everyone hold on to something!"Eye-patch shouted.

The artillery missed the choppers but their shock waves made the choppers start to have turbulence issues. One of the choppers begins to spin dangerously. Jesus stares at the chopper and the chopper returns to normal.  
"God damn the artillery! We need to strike fast! Will the weather affect us?"Eye-patch asked.  
"No. As long as I have the weather under control it should only affect the enemy!"Aeth replied.  
Eye-patch presses his ear phone.  
"This is Eye-patch to all members! Prepare to jump!"He said.  
"Are you fucking crazy to jump into the whirlpool?"Nitro shouted through the ear phone.  
"Relax! The weather won't affect us!"Eye-patch asked.  
"So, when do we jump?"Nova asked  
"In 3...2...1...Now!"Eye-patch said.  
From the four choppers, five people jumped into the sea below.  
"What about us?"Aeth asked.  
"The choppers will land once one of the navy ships are safe! Then we will join them in battle!"Jesus replied.  
Five heads pop out of the water and swim to the nearest ship.  
Once they reached the ship, Aeth calmed down the sea. Then the Spec. Ops used suction cup like tools and began to crawl up the ship. Then they quickly crawled over the railing and onto the main deck.  
Tango and Nova hurry over to two drunken Russian soldiers and snapped their necks.  
"This is Tango and Nova! Main deck is clear! You may land!"Tango said.  
The others head towards the door that lead inside. The choppers began their landing procedures. Eye-patch slowly opens the door and goes in, followed by Roach, Ninja, and Nitro.  
From out of the corner a Russian runs around and starts to shoot at them. Eye-patch and the rest drop to the ground and fire back. The Russian takes twenty shots and collapses to the ground. His blood sprays the wall behind him.  
"Let's move forward!"Eye-patch said as he stood up. He turns the corner and finds it empty except for a stairwell that lead either to the upper deck or lower deck. Tango and Nova catch up to them.  
"Alright! Myself, Roach and Ninja will take the upper deck. You guys wait here for the priests! Then once they come, you search the lower deck. Even if the kids not here, we might find some information about the enemy! Move out!"Eye-patch ordered.  
Everyone nodded and Eye-patch, Roach and Ninja head to the upper levels. Once they reached the last step, there was a long corridor in front of them that lead to the command room. Slowly and quietly they crept up to the door and then stop.  
"On my signal, I will slowly and quietly open the door, Roach will throw a smoke grenade in there and Ninja will take down the people inside!"Eye-patch ordered.  
Roach nodded and searches through his pack for a smoke bomb. He finds one and nods to Eye-patch that he's ready.  
Ninja slowly takes out a mini-sword and nods at Eye-patch. He nods back and slowly opens the door. Roach pulls the pin off and rolls the smoke bomb into the room. The smoke fills the room quickly and the people that were inside notice quickly. Then Ninja bursts into the command room and heads towards the closes person and slices his head off silently. Then he quickly heads towards the next person and stabs him through the heart. Once the smoke cleared, He was the only one standing and surrounded by five dead bodies and a pool of blood.  
"Your ways make me shudder. I don't want to face you in a battle!"Roach said.  
Eye-patch heads towards the monitors. One one of the cameras was a prison cell.  
"Why are prison cells on Navy ships?"He asked himself.  
Meanwhile in the submarine, Luke, Hero and Lightning reach the surface of the ocean. The three of them look outside. In the setting sun loomed the towers of a huge gulag facility. In front of the gulag they could see a small harbor with Russian soldiers awaiting their arrival.  
"Things are about to turn ugly!"Luke said.


	14. Chapter 14: The skirmish at the Gulag

Chapter 113: The skirmish at the Gulag

The submarine arrives at the harbor. Luke and Hero grab Lightning and help him climb down from the submarine and onto the board walk. A group of Russian soldiers run towards them.  
"Is everything alright?"One of them asked in Russian.  
"Yeah! The prisoner gave us a bit of trouble on our way here but we got things back under control!"Hero replied back in Russian.

"Good thing he knows all the languages."Luke thought to himself.  
"Do you need help with the injured one?"One of the Russians asked.  
"No, we got this one! There's more of them down there with worse injuries than this guy!"Hero replied.  
The Russian gave the order and those that followed began to climb inside the submarine.  
"You guys take him to the infirmary. It's on to your right side right after you enter the main gates."The Russian explained.  
"Okay thanks!"Hero replied and headed towards the main gate.  
They open up the main gate and enter. Then they turn to the right like were told and see a big sign with the words 'infirmary' in Russian. They quickly head into the infirmary and find it empty. There are shelves full of medical stuff and in middle of the room was a bed. Luke lays Lighting down while Hero searches for some bandages and sprays to clear the wounds. Then he begins to fix up the wounds while Luke guards the door way.  
"Your wounds aren't that deep! So they should heal within a weeks time!"Hero said as he began to wrap the cuts and bruises with bandages.  
"So, how long do we have until they find out about us?"Lightning asked.  
"Not long. Anytime now, they will find out that there's water flooding the submarine and no one there. Once that happens, they'll head towards the infirmary." Hero explained.  
Luke starts to feel pain in his head and grabs it quickly.  
"Let me out! Let me kill! I want my master to feel happy!" A voice said in his head.  
"No! You've killed enough people during the prison riot. I won't let you kill anymore!"Luke said in his mind.  
"Without my help, my master will die! We must kill the enemy before they kill us!"The voice said.  
"I said no!"Luke shouted.  
Hero and Lightning stare at Luke perplexed.  
"You alright Luke?"Hero asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine!"Luke replied hastily.  
"What happened to you Luke?"Hero thought to himself.  
The sirens go off and sounds of rushing footsteps and people shouting spread across the entrance.  
"They're onto us!"Lightning said and crawls out of bed.  
Hero starts to search for any weapons until he finds a locked crate full of AK-47s  
"If only I had the key!"He said.  
A Russian soldier barges into the infirmary and begins to shout without realizing that Luke was to the left of him. Luke jumps on the Russian, gets on top and snaps his neck. He then picks up the AK-47 that the soldier dropped and throws it to Lightning. The hallway begins to fill with enemy soldiers. Luke notices some pillars in the hallway and hides behind the closest one. Lightning begins to fire at them and some of the soldiers get hit. The remaining hide behind the pillars. Luke turns around and sees Lightning hiding behind the door way and Hero hiding behind the bed until he notices Luke looking his way. He shows Luke that the hallway is clean and Luke runs to the next pillar as Lightning gives covering fire. The bullets hit the farthest pillars from them. Luke finds some of the soldiers hiding and grabs one of them from behind and snaps his neck. The others hear the snapping and fire at Luke who took the dead soldier as his protection. Then he grabbed the AK that the soldier had and fired back at them. All of them were killed in a few shots.  
Luke throws the body off of him and stands up. Lightning and Hero dash towards Luke.  
His heard began to hurt again.  
"Here you go my master! My will has protected us all! I think that from now on you'll need me even more than you think!"The voice said and Luke's pain dissipates.  
Luke stares at the dead bodies around him in shock and horror.  
"What have I done?"Luke asked himself.  
"Yeah, something has happened to him alright!"Hero thought to himself.  
"Look kid, if you haven't done that, then we would've been dead by now!"Lightning said trying to ease the shock that Luke had.  
"He's right you know. Once we get back to HQ, you can tell us everything that they did to you!"Hero said trying to lighten Luke's mood.  
" I saw a motor boat when we were heading inside!"Lightning said.  
Hero walks up to the window and sees more Russians rushing in from the harbor.  
"Heads up, enemy inbound!"Hero said and pulls a pin off a grenade he found.  
He then throws it out of the window. The grenade explodes sending chunks out of the boardwalk human flesh into the air and sea. Some survived the explosion only to have their limbs torn off and their guts spilling out. All of them screamed in pain and agony as pools of blood surround them.  
"Do you see the motor boat?"Lightning asked.  
"Yeah, it's still there!"hero replied back.  
The three of them exit the corridor and enter the entryway. Sounds of rushing soldiers came from behind them.  
"Don't stop to fire until we hit the boat!"Hero shouted.  
Lightning quickly pulls the pin and throws the grenade behind them. The grenade hits a pillar and explodes. The pillar is sent to the ground and blocked up the entryway. The chasers are stuck and couldn't continue their chase. The three of them jump into the boat. Lightning quickly fires up the motor and they speed off towards the mainland.

Meanwhile, the enemy naval ships began to fire into the distance as if an enemy was approaching.  
"At what are they firing?"Roach asked.  
"I don't know but Watchtower is contacting me!"Eye-patch replied.  
He taps his ear-phone and says "Yes? Come in!"  
"Sir, I have some good news. The U.S. NAVY is sending some naval squads to get you guys out of there safely!"Watchtower announced.  
"Who sent them towards us?"Eye-patch asked.  
"The wife of the deceased president!"watchtower replied back.


	15. Chapter 15: Safe reutrn

Chapter 114: safe return

"The Navy should be here soon! Tango and Nova, you guys take some pictures of the things in the cages and see if there are any documents!" Eye-patch ordered  
"Yes sir!" tango replied back.  
Jesus, Aeth and Jeputir enter the room full of cages. Tango starts to take pictures. Within the flashes of the camera, the creatures can be seen cowering in the corners of their cages.  
"What the hell is this?"Jeputir asked.  
Jesus goes closer to one of the cages. The creature comes out of the shadow. It was one of the most horrible things that Jesus has ever seen. Tears start to flow down his cheeks as he stares at the half-deformed child staring at him. Half of the child's body was demon like while the rest was still human. The child grabs the bars and from his clear blue eyes come tears.  
"Please help." The child begs.  
Jesus wipes his tears and looks around at the rest of the cages.  
"My god! Who would do such cruel things to small children!"Tango asked.  
"Who do you think? There's only one who pops into my head!"Jeputir replied.  
"These kids look familiar to me!"Aeth said.  
Pictures of missing kids pop into his head and one of them was the child in front of him.  
"I know! These are the missing children that are missing across the world!"He announced.  
Jesus quickly turns to face him.  
"What?"he asked.  
"Yeah! It's them! I'm positive! If they're here then they might be on the other ships too!"Aeth replied.  
"Quickly! We must search the other ships! Three of them remain. So if we split into three then we'll find out faster!"Jeputir said.  
Without a word, Jesus teleports. Aeth nods and he and Jeputir do the same.  
"Where did they go?"Eye-patch asked through the ear phone.  
"They went to search the other three ships sir!"Nova replied.  
"I've just informed by Watchtower that the Navy is already here and to give the ships to them."Eye-patch said.  
"Roger that! We're on our way up!" Nova replied.  
Sounds of gunshots and yells can be heard from the other ships. Just as Tango and Nova enter the control room, Aeth apparates in with some papers in his hand.  
"I found some documents relating to those creatures in the cages. I also found more of the cages bu they were a bit more mutated that the ones in here!"He said.  
Jesus apparates into the room and punches the wall hard.  
"The kids were like zombies! There was no signs of them being human!"He yelled.  
Jeputir apparates right next to Jesus.  
"The cages were empty and no signs of the kids!" he announced.  
"Now what do we do?"Roach asked.  
"Our mission was a success. The Navy is here and we leave it up to them from here. I think it's about time to teleport back to our base."Eye-patch ordered.  
Everyone was teleported back into the Spec. Ops. HQ.  
Watchtower turns away from the computer and faces them.  
"Good to have you back sir! We have a visitor waiting at the meeting table!"She informed.  
They all turn to face the meeting table. In one of the chair sat a woman in a business suit with her legs crossed.  
"I'm also glad to see that some of you have returned alive. But I don't see the person that I came to speak with." She said.  
Signs of old age appear on he face. Some of her hair was gray and had brown eyes.  
Watchtower presses her earphone and quickly turns to her computer. She starts to type on the keyboard and on the monitor pops in a satellite view with blue and red dots.  
"Yeah I hear you! I got you on my satellite feed. I see about thirty or so enemies heading your way. I'll tell the others that the primary target is with you!"She said.

"Thanks!"Ghost said.

He and Demon-face were at a abandoned warehouse. In front of the ware house was a small jet plane. He and Demon-face grabs their weapons and see Lightning, Luke and Hero running towards them. Behind them run out of the woods a dozen or so Russian soldiers. He and Demon-face provide covering fire. A gun fight starts out. Lightning skids towards them.  
"Good thing that we found you in time!"He said.  
"I see that you bought along some friends!"Ghost said.  
"Well it was hard to shake them off."hero said.  
The plane gets hit and explodes.  
"Oh shit! That was our only getaway!"Demon-face shouted.  
Ghost taps his earphone.  
"It's me again! Our plane just got destroyed. WE need to teleport out of here asap!"he said.  
"They're on their way!"Watchtower replied back.  
Just then the barrage of bullets stop. Jeputir has put up a barrier in time. Jesus reaches his hand towards Luke and he grabs it.  
"Grab and hold on to us!" jesus ordered.  
Luke and Hero grab hold of jesus while Ghost and Demon-face grab and hold Jeputir.  
Then they apparated back into the base. Luke lets go of Jesus and looks around. Everyone looks at him. Then one by one welcome him back.  
Hero grabs and pulls Jesus away from the crowd.  
"There's something that I need to say. They did something to him. He's been acting strange while escaping! He spoke to someone at times!"he informed.  
"You don't need to worry. It was the demon inside of him talking to him."Jesus replied.  
"What should we do?"Hero asked.  
"keep an close eye on him!"Jesus replied back.  
Mrs. President stands up and clears her throat. Everyone looks at her.  
"there's something that we need to talk about! I'm Mrs. President for a start!"She said. 


	16. Chapter 16: Moving forward

Chapter 115: Moving forward

"My name is Mrs. President and there's something that I have to inform you with. Greesome has been stripped of presidency and the congress has given me the permission to be the president until the votes are in! Meanwhile, he disappeared and we think that Gerbechev is making an another move!"Mrs. President said.  
Luke examines her.  
"You said that your his wife?"he asked.  
"Yes, that's right! He never spoke of me due to security reasons. He had many enemies! So he wanted me safe!"She replied.  
Luke sits down and fondles his fingers.  
"Good thing that you came. I need to set up a summit with the presidents."Luke said.  
"What for?" She asked.  
"A huge war is coming and innocent lives will be killed!"Luke replied.  
"When do you want the summit to take place?"She asked.  
"Asap. Once everything is ready, I'll send Jesus to inform you the time and place." Luke replied.  
Mrs. President stands up.  
"Okay. I will take my leave now. If you're heading back home, then be careful. Your house is a mess."she said.  
The door shuts behind her.  
"Should we trust her?"Roach asked.  
"For now, yes! If she makes a move, then we kill her!"Luke replied back.  
Jesus is shocked by the words that he just heard. He quickly looks and Hero and their eyes meet.  
"Now I see what you mean! He really has changed!"He thought to himself.  
"Jesus, could you take me home? I have some stuff to take care of!"Luke asked.  
"No! Not until you tell us what they did to you back in the prison!" Jesus replied.  
Luke takes a deep breath and tears slowly pour out until he breaks down and cries.  
"They kept me in the darkness alone for the entire time I was there. The only time I saw the sun was before they put me in that prison cell. They must've found out that I was planning a breakout. Anyways, I had no one to talk to and nothing bu the darkness in front of my eyes. Had nothing but nightmares until the demon spoke to me. He became my friend until now! At times when the guards gave me food, The demon told me to kill, but I didn't. Instead I gave out evil aura to keep me safe. That's all!" Luke said sobbing.  
The room became silent.  
"We must decode the document. By the cover I see that it's not human!" Eye-patch said.  
"Okay, I leave it to you guys! I'll take Luke back home so he can rest properly!"Jesus said.  
He grabs Luke and they both teleport.  
They apparate in front of a broken down house. Work-bots were rebuilding some places that were destroyed. The windows were blown out.  
Luke walks up to the nearest work-bot.  
"Hey, what happened here?"He asked.  
"Someone threw grenades into the house last night sir!"He replied.  
"What about the underground base?"Luke asked.  
"The base is fine!" A familiar voice said.  
Luke turns the corner and sees Aaron sitting down on a plastic chair. One of his legs was missing. Luke rushes towards him and starts to examine the wound.  
"Aaron are you okay?"He asked.  
"Yes sir, but one of the grenades blew my legs off."Aaron replied.  
"Prepare a table so I can fix you up!"Luke ordered.  
"Yes, sir!"Aaron said.  
"Oh and by the way, is everything ready for the evac?"Luke asked.  
"Yes sir, they await your order to land on Earth!" Aaron replied.

Luke finds Jesus inside the house looking around.  
"I need you to send the message that the meeting will take place at G8 and in three days!"


	17. Chapter 17: The evacuation Treaty

Chapter 116: The Evacuation Treaty 

The presidents and the news people began to fill up the G8 summit and sit in their assigned seats. A car pulls up and Gerbechev climbs out. He had a fearful look on his face as if something might go wrong. He silently enters as the others stare at him and whisper behind his back.  
He sits on his seat and silently waits for the summit to start. The summit was an oval and the seats surrounded the podium which was at the center. A microphone stood on the podium. There is a walkway between the seats which split onto two. To the right was a dark door and to the left was the entrance/exit in which the presidents entered.  
The cameras and the press prepare to have a live feed. The last of the presidents enter and sit. Mrs. President is sitting up front along with the presidents from Europe. The presidents from China, South and North Korea, Vietnam, and Indonesia were empty.  
"They haven't made it out alive!" The prime minister said.  
Mrs. President turns around.  
"What are you doing here? Wasn't the president supposed to come?"She asked.  
"He told me to take his place! He has already accepted and agreed. Just like that."He replied back.  
The lights dim and the podium lights up. The dark door opens and Luke walks out alone. As he walks up to the podium and onto it, everyone gives him a loud standing ovation. He looks at everyone with a surprised look. The ovation continues for what seems like over ten minutes. Small tears come out of his eyes.  
"Please, ladies and gentlemen, thank you."Luke said.  
Everyone calms down and pay attention.  
"That actually took me by surprise that you guys gave me a standing ovation like that!"Luke joked.  
They laugh a bit.  
"Anyways, I have called this summit to tell you all about the upcoming war and about the evacuation which will need everyone's agreement on it. But first, are there any questions before we start?"Luke asked.  
"Yes, I have a question. How and where will we evacuate to?"The German president asked.  
"Well, before my capture, I sent to the moon a few spaceships full of my own Robo-Workers to set up a re-fueling base between our moon and Mars. Once that was complete, they then headed to Mars and made a huge underground and ground level base for us to live in. It has everything that we have here on Earth. Wild animals will be kept in safe places such as zoo's and will be transported in what I call 'The Noah's arc'. Once the bases were complete, the workers started to build over hundreds of thousands spaceships that can carry about a million people. Half of them are waiting on the moon as we speak!"Luke replied.  
"why is this war happening and is there anyway to stop it?"A news reporter asked.  
"All I know is that this war is of biblical proportions and no, it can't be stopped. I think that the war has already started due to some events that have already happened."Luke replied.  
"Do you know the reasons why the zombies are in China?"The Japanese president asked.  
"All I could think of is that The Devil or someone involved with him has tried to research some human mutation. We found some documents and the missing children. They were dragged into this and were mutated into zombie like status. Once this summit is over, I will head over to the infected areas and search for the things that did this."Luke replied.  
The summit was silent for a few seconds.  
"Now, about the war, it's going to be one of the worst thing s that happened on earth so far. This war will envelop the entire planet. If there are any whom want to fight at my side, I'll gladly sign them up. My soldiers will travel the world and search for those who want to fight. Meanwhile my spaceships will land and secure those who want to be safe. There will be no, I repeat, no class ranks. We are all humans and all will be treated equally on my ships. Now, I'll hand out these papers that you can sign if you agree to have your country evacuated. "Luke said.  
Gerbechev looks out the window nervously then looks back at the podium.  
"Oh and before the war starts, Gerbechev, I will take you off your throne!"Luke said.  
The windows break and Russian soldier jump through. They quickly run towards the podium. Gerbechev stands up and walks towards Luke.  
"How did it feel to have your fifteen minutes of freedom?"he asked.  
"What the hell is the meaning of this?"Mrs. President asked.  
"Shut up, you old hag!"Gerbechev spat out.  
Luke leers at Gerbechev.  
"If anyone doesn't want to get caught in the crossfire, then I suggest you leave at once. My soldiers will be here any minute now!"Luke said.  
His body starts to DE-form and becomes a hologram of himself. People start to scream out of panic and head towards the door. The hologram stops working and Luke's body disappears.


	18. Chapter 18: The Scare

Chapter 117: The Scare

All of the people, Mrs. President, try to evacuate the summit quickly. The Russian soldiers quickly surround and protect Gerbechev while evacuating. The roads that led from the summit were full of escaping limos. Mrs. President is the only one standing in the summit.  
Jesus and the real Luke apparate into the summit. Luke walks up to the hologram and places it in his left pocket. Then he returns to Jesus's side. Mrs. President walks up to them.  
"That was very impressive of you! So, what will you do now?"She asked.  
"Well, he's already scared to death, so I'll leave him for today! His guilt showed his weakness."Luke replied.  
Mrs. Presidents phone begins to ring.  
"Sorry, but I have to leave. It seems the driver is worried about me!"She said.  
"We'll contact you if anything happens!"Luke replied.  
Luke grabs Jesus's shoulder and both of them teleport back to Headquarters.  
Aeth walks up to them.  
"How did it go?"he asked.  
"It went better than I thought!"Luke replied.  
Jeputir joins them.  
"So what's next?"he asked.  
"How's the translation of the documents coming along?"Luke asked.  
"We've noticed that it's just one half of the documents. We need the other half to fully translate the documents." Aeth replied.  
Luke looks at the documents which is laying on the meeting table fully opened.  
"I see, I guess that I'll head to the zombie infested China to figure out who's behind this. While I'm there, I would like it if Aeth, Hero and Lightning went to Russia to capture or kill Gerbechev." Luke ordered.  
"We'll leave as soon as Lightning comes back from their meeting!"Aeth replied.  
"Alright then! I'm heading back home to prepare my soldiers see you guys later!"Luke said.

With that, Luke is teleported back home, where he began to prepare himself and his army for the zombies. Within a few hours later, six Transport Planes rise into the air and fly off to China. 


	19. Chapter 19: Zombie Hunt

Chapter 118: Zombie Hunt

The Blue Transport Planes land at the outskirts of Beijing. The weather is cloudy and windy. Luke climbs out of a Transport Plane. The back side of the Transports opens up and Luke's soldiers and workers walk out.  
"I want my workers to establish a base here and for the soldiers to set up a five-hundred meter defensive circle, making me as the center." Luke ordered.  
As told, the workers start to build the base and gather material for it while the soldiers run around grabbing sand bags, wires and plasma machine guns. They set up small sandbag walls and place the wires in front while placing the machine gun on top of the bags. Luke stares up at the looming empty skyscrapers. A cold breeze goes thru his body.  
From the city come strange growling sounds. Sounds of shuffling feet reach his ears. A soldier runs up to him.  
"Sir, our sensors are picking up some signs of movement!" He announced.  
"Once they crawl out, mow them down immediately! The smell of my blood and flesh has lured them here and will attract millions of them! Make sure that the defenses are on high alert!" Luke ordered.  
The soldier nods and runs towards a Transport Plane to spread the word. From the city come hundreds of zombies. Their remaining flesh is shown in some places while their bodies are soaked in blood and their eyes are completely white.  
"Fire, fire!" Luke shouts.  
The Plasma Machine gunners launch a massive attack. The zombies take many shots and are still moving forward.  
"Don't aim at their body but their heads!" Luke ordered.  
The soldiers aim at the zombies heads and fire. The closest zombies collapse to the ground dead but they were coming in thousands now. Almost a quarter of the eastern side of the circle is being overthrown. The soldiers let go of their posts and retreated while firing at them. The zombies crawl over the laid wires and sandbags. A couple of the zombies grab one of the soldiers and bite him. Sparks fly out of him and collapses to the ground.  
"Oh shit. They just took one of my own machines down! What jaw strength!" Luke thought to himself.  
He slowly starts to back away now towards the other side of the defensive circle. More and more of the soldiers were being taken down.  
"Pilot! Call for immediate backup!" Luke shouts.  
From out of the pilots window, the pilot gives a thumbs up and starts pressing some buttons. Then he moves up to the microphone and his lips begin to move. Luke rushes up to the nearest workers.  
"Keep on working like you're told! Myself and my soldiers will find a hiding spot for now!" Luke ordered.  
"Good luck sir!" The worker replied.  
Meanwhile half the defensive circle was broken through.  
"The rest of my soldiers follow me! We'll search for a place to hide while killing them! Bring as many machine guns as possible!" Luke ordered.  
The soldiers grab the machine guns and some wires and follow Luke. The zombies don't pay attention to the workers and continue to follow the smell of blood and flesh.


	20. Chapter 20: Zombie Hunt 2

Chapter 119: Zombie Hunt 2

The Robo-Workers continue to built the base without the worries of being attacked by the passing zombies whom had their noses up in the air following the smell of blood and flesh. Once there were few of the zombies passing by, The Transport Planes open up and many Repair-Bots come running out, they grab pieces of the dismantled Soldiers and take them back inside so they can be repaired and fully functional once again.  
Luke and the remaining Soldiers continue to run away from the chasing zombies. None of them try to look back because they would be slowed down. A field of new house comes to view. Luke points to the largest one of them.  
"Let's go into the larger house!"He ordered "Once we get there, I want you guys to set up the Plasma Machine Guns onto every window sill in the house and place the barbed wires around the house."  
They quickly head towards the one story house which is in the middle of reconstructing. The upper floor is missing a chunk of its roof and the outside walls aren't finished. Luke slowly opens the door and finds the place without a soul in it. The people who lived here must've been in a hurry to leave because the dishes were halfway washed and the television was on. The closet doors are open and empty and some items were left behind (Pictures, books, computers,).  
The Soldiers quickly rush in and break the windows to pieces. Then they start setting up the barbed wires and the Machine guns on the window sills. Luke searches around the house a bit more and finds two stairways. He climbs on one and finds himself in a dark attic. The drywall was new and it split the upper floor with the attic. He went up the second stair way and noticed that behind the drywall was a meter wide gap between the floor and the wall. He points to two of the Soldiers who were setting up under him.  
"Hey you two, set one of the guns up here where I'm standing!"he ordered.  
The Soldiers nod and set the last Plasma Machine Gun right next to the gap.  
"Sir, enemies in sight!" One soldiers shouted from the lower floor.  
"Fire! Fire!"Luke shouted.  
The soldiers that are on the Machine Guns start to shoot at the incoming zombies. Luke crawls down the stairs and looks out the window to see the situation. The zombies, while charging forward, collapsed one by one to the ground but that didn't stop them from charging.  
Within minutes, they were at the barbed wires and started to chew and slash it down. The soldiers try to kill them as fast as they can but the zombies out numbered the guns. At last, the barbed wire broke apart and the zombies swarm through. Luke quickly runs up the stairs.  
"Quick, everyone get off the Machine guns and get up here!"He shouted.  
One by one the Soldiers get off the Machine Guns and run up the stair. The zombies crawl through the open windows and start attacking the Soldiers until they were in pieces. Not taking any risks, Luke grabs the Machine Gun and fires and the stairs until it broke apart and fell to the floor.  
"Sir, we still have men down there!" One soldier said enraged by his act.  
"I know and I'm sorry. I couldn't risk it. If they crawled up here, then we wouldn't have anywhere to go. We'll have to wait here as long as we can before the Planes arrive!" Luke replied.


End file.
